This invention relates to a lighter, and in particular, a hand-held lighter which has a safety mechanism.
A number of lighters have already been proposed, which are easy to operate, and thus have the disadvantage that a child can easily operate the lighter, and thus potentially start a fire or cause injury.
In U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,002,482 and 5,074,781, lighter arrangements are shown which have a safety mechanism. These designs, however, suffer from being complicated in design and therefore difficult and expensive to manufacture.
It is thus an object of the present invention to overcome the above disadvantage or at least to provide the public with a useful choice.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand held lighter which is made less easy to operate by small children, but which is still easy to operate by adults.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a hand held lighter of simple construction which will be simple and cost-effective to manufacture.